minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/What Job would you have?
Welcome Back, and this time you will find out what job you would have in the Minecraft Story Mode Universe. I'm sure most of you know the rules by now, unless you're new. Just answer the questions, count the points up, and see what you got. Easy? Okay. Question 1: Change= You live in a town, and slowly notice that it's changing. Getting more colorful, and bigger..? *A. Vote against these changes, the town's a democracy, right..? (5 Points) *B. Advertise your town to others. Get more people! (3 Points) *C. Appreciate these changes! Your town is thriving and it's great! (1 Point) *D. Build your own build next to someones complicated design. Let's mix it up a bit. (4 Points) *E. Completely abandon your town to go on a different adventure. (6 Points) *F. Help out with the changes! Your town needs your help! (2 Points) *G. Grief and Destroy these changes. You want ypur original town, the one you grew up in. (7 Points) |-| Question 2: Escape= After a fellow prisoner helps you escape, the Warden stops you. He threatens you blow everyone up, due to your status as a menace to society. What do you do? *A. Surrender your weapons. Maybe he won't kill you? (1 Point) *B. Turn yourself in. Prison is much better than death, right? (4 Points) *C. Tackle the Warden, and grab his TNT. That'll stop him! (3 Points) *D. Surrender the prisoners. Maybe that will get you out! (5 Points) *E. Make a deal. Maybe you could save everyone at a fair price? (2 Points) *F. Shoot the Warden, and then run off without the others. All that matters is you. (7 Points) *G. Shoot the Warden, saving you all from certain death. (6 Points) |-| Question 3: Representing= What armor represents you the most? *A. Golden Golaith: You are a bright and happy person who cares for everyone. (1 Point) *B. Swordbreaker: You focus on the mission rather than the people. It's important to complete the mission, no matter the casualties. (5 Points) *C. Adamantium Impurvium: You are a more darker person, who cares for nothing but yourself. (7 Points) *D. Star Shield: Your loyal to your friends, and aim for the stars. (3 Points) *E. Tim's Armor: You are a hero who inspires everyone. (2 Points) *F. Golden Apple: You are a strong person who chooses foght over flight. Always. (6 Points) *G. Dragonsbane: You are a more neutral person who appreciates what you have, but doesn't get too excited. (4 Points) |-| Question 4: Love or Heartbreak? = After the downfall of your group, and some situations.., your best friend is extremely saddened, and wants to know where you will end up. *A. Promise her you will always be here for her. (1 Point) *B. Ask her to stay with you in town... (4 Points) *C. Promise her that you will always be waiting for her. (2 Points) *D. Stay Silent, don't say anything, and break her heart. (6 Points) *E. Promise her if she calls for help, you'll be there right away. (3 Points) *F. Tell her you don't care what she does. (5 Points) *G. Don't even talk to her. Stay out of her drama. (7 Points) |-| Question 5: Losing a Friend= Your pet takes heavy fall damage and is dying *A. Kill them to put them out of their misery... (7 Points) *B. Get Medical Help! Your best friend is dying! (1 Points) *C. Say your goodbyes. They won't be here for much longer. (5 Points) |-| Question 6: Hope= You are in a disaster, and you need to reunite members of a famous group. Who will you go after? *A. Fight the monster yourselves. You can do it! (7 Points) *B. Find the Builder! Maybe he can build shelter for everyone. (4 Points) *C. Go after the Redstonist! Maybe a Command Block can save you all! (3 Points) *D. Get the Warrior! He can fight the monster! (2 Points) *E. Go after the griefer. He can instantly destroy that monster! (1 Points) *F. Go after everyone! You can handle that. (6 Points) *G. Go after the potionologist. Maybe a few potions can stop a monster? (5 Points) |-| Question 7: Tactics= You're in a sticky situation. A giant lava golem is about to kill you and your friends! *A. Make TNT Cannons and attack it! (4 Points) *B. Try run away. It's useless to fight! (5 Points) *C. Freeze his hands with water, and then mine them, now he can't smash you! (1 Point) *D. Place TNT Under him, and blow him into the lake below. (2 Points) *E. Abandon your friends, it's every man for himself now! (7 Points) *F. Distract it while your friends escape! It is NOT gonna kill your friends. (3 Points) *G. Run to the area where you need to go. The golem is just a distraction. (6 Points) |-| Question 8: Tough Decisions= In order to escape a cruel cage, a friend of yours must stay behind to keep the trap dormant. *A. Refuse to leave them behind! Make a plan to get everyone out. (1 Point) *B. Leave behind the Villager. He's willing to and the Llama doesn't deserve it! (3 Points) *C. Have yourself stay behind! Let everyone else go. (4 Points) *D. Leave the Llama behind. It's just an animal. (5 Points) *E. Leave all of them in the cage. You can escape prison yourself. (7 Points) |-| Question 9: Backstory= How did you get into your job? *A. You had a friend who got you into it. (3 Points) *B. You came from royal blood and became the next in line for it. (7 Points) *C. A higher leader forced you to get the job. (5 Points) *D. You were promoted from a previous job. (1 Point) |-| Question 10: Effect= What does your job do the society? *A. Helps many people with their problems (1 Point) *B. Just a normal job. (2 Points) *C. Gains both you and the person you help. (3 Points) *D. Nope. Nothing. Don't have one. (4 Points) *E. You make money off scamming. (5 Points) *F. You hunt. Hunt for anything. (6 Points) *G. You rule over an entire city/town. (7 Points) |-| What Did You Get?= 10 Points to 20 Points You got Intern. You aid the leader of your town in certain tasks 21 Points to 27 Points You got Guard. You are set to guard what is important to your leader. 28 Points to 36 Points! You are a Trader. You trade items for money, or newer items. 37 Points to 49 Points You are a Warrior. You fight in battles to serve your faction. 50 Points to 62 Points As a Bounty Hunter, you hunt for the money. You are ruthless, but cunning. 63 Points to 70 Points You are a Ruler. You rule over an entire city, town, empire, etc. |-| Hope this quiz was enjoyable. Category:Blog posts